As a technique of forming an asymmetric pattern by using a phase shift mask, a technique described in, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 is cited. As an optical correction technique of an exposure apparatus, these Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 describe that an asymmetric diffraction grating of an inspection pattern has a light shield band arranged on a surface of a mask substrate and an asymmetric diffraction part arranged so as to adjacent to one side of this light shield band, and describes a technique of providing a repeated pattern of the light shield band and the asymmetric diffraction part on the mask substrate.